New Tradition
by ArwenLalaith
Summary: Emily and Morgan are required to attend one of Ambassador Prentiss' functions and it's no secret that they don't want to be spending their Valentine's Day there. But all suffering has its rewards... Co-written with Confetti Leaves.
1. Chapter 1

"_Long legs, short dress; girl, it fits just like a glove. High heels, unreal; no, I don't mind to zip you up. You're asking me if you look okay... Well, let me put it this way: it's like bare feet on the blacktop in the middle of July hot... Baby, you got me breaking out in a full on sweat, trying hard to catch my breath... I bet the devil himself is begging for mercy..."  
- Shane Yellowbird_

_******_

Emily stretched her slim body across the bed, then buried her face deeper into the pillows. Her porcelain complexion stood out from the deep red sheets. The early spring afternoon was quiet and relaxing. The coolness of winter lingered in the air, while holding within it the scent of the coming summer. It was the most perfect time for naps, after all, outdoor activities were meant to done in the summer. She wanted to remain in bed for as long as possible, perhaps staying in bed all day, but it didn't seem like her wish was about to be granted.

"Emily." Her eyes stayed shut and she pretended to be sleeping as her husband continued his attempt to wake her up. "I know you're not sleeping, so you'd better wake up."

Emily stubbornly refused to open her eyes and, after a few minutes, the room was silent again. She thought he had given up and left her alone. She was sorely mistaken. Instead, he suddenly scooped her up from the bed, causing her yelp in surprise.

"Derek Morgan!" She threw an annoyed glare at him. "I was sleeping."

"And now you're not." He took a few long strides with her in his arms, only to put her back on the ground when they reached the threshold of the bathroom. "And we're going to be late if you don't get ready soon."

"But I don't want to go... It's Valentine's Day," she whined and pouted like a five year old who was denied of her favourite toy. "Can't we do something else?" She wrapped her arms around him and pressed kisses along his neck. "I know what I'd like to do..." she whispered seductively.

"Baby," he murmured softly, reluctantly pulling out of reach of her lips. "I'd like that too, but your mom expects us to be at the party." Emily pouted again and he kissed her forehead lovingly. "I promise when we get home, we can do anything you want, okay?"

"Still doesn't make the party less boring."

Morgan chuckled. "We can make this fun. Think of it as our date night," he suggested, "We go out to dinner, have some nice wine, a little dancing, we come home and end the day the way we like."

"You're going to make me go to the party whether I like it or not."

"Baby, you know I don't like these parties either, but we have to go," he said, "We skipped the previous one and your mom was furious. We can't skip this one."

Emily sighed, then nodded. "You're right. I don't want my mother yelling at you again."

"That's my girl." Morgan grinned and kissed her cheek. "Now, go take your shower," he said, smacking her butt.

******

Morgan leaned against the frame of the door, silently watching his wife from behind. He was mesmerized by the way that little black dress hugged her curves. The dress stopped just above her knees and his eyes followed the shapely curve of her legs right down to an incredible pair of heels which completed the outfit. Emily turned around and smiled slightly when she saw him. She looked absolutely stunning, her make-up soft and natural and her hair gently curled, framing her face. Seeing her like this always made him wonder, what did he do to get so lucky?

"Do I look okay?"

Her voice brought him out of his reverie, but her question surprised him. Was she kidding or did she truly not know how amazing she looked? Determined to make her see what he saw, Morgan wrapped his arms around her, pulled her close, and kissed her deeply. When they broke the kiss, he murmured, "You look beautiful. As always."

"You never have a different answer," she mused, "You say I look beautiful even when I'm in sweats."

"Because it's the truth. You look beautiful in anything."

Before Emily could say anything else, her phone rang and for once, she hoped that it would be JJ calling, then she would have an excuse as to why she couldn't go to this mind-numbingly dull party. No such luck... It was her mother calling, probably to remind them to not be late. Sighing, she answered, "Hello."

"_Hello, Emily,"_ Ambassador Prentiss greeted. _"I hope you and your husband are leaving for the hotel soon. I don't you to be late."_

"Yes, Mother. We're just about to leave."

"_Good. I'll see you there." _And with that, Emily's mother hung up the phone, leaving Emily somewhat annoyed.

"Should I feel bad for wanting to seriously harm her every once in a while?"

Morgan chuckled and tugged her hand. "Come on, let's go."

"Let the torture begin..." she muttered under her breath as they made their way out of the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

While waiting for the light to turn green, Emily was scrambling for ideas on how to get out of going to her mother's party. It was no secret that she hated said parties and, after she and Morgan had gotten married, she hated them even more. She felt bad for Morgan having to attend these stupid parties because of her. Sure, he looked good in a suit and he always made sure that they enjoyed themselves, but she'd much rather spend the evening alone at home with him.

"Turn back!" Emily said sharply as the light turned green.

"What?"

"Turn back," she repeated. "Let's go home. We can say that we were stuck in traffic... She'll never know."

Stopping at another red light, Morgan reached over the centre console and grabbed her hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "Sweetheart, she'll know, she always knows. When all her other guests arrive on time..."

"I really don't want to go," she pouted. "It's Valentine's Day..."

He chuckled, "You don't even like Valentine's Day. You think it's lame. We don't even celebrate."

"It's never too late to start..." she said, working up her best puppy-dog look. "Think of all the fun things we could do..." she added lasciviously.

"We can 'celebrate' later; think of it as a reward for the torture we're about to endure..."

She frowned; her puppy-dog eyes had never failed before. "It had better be one hell of a reward," she grumbled, settling back in her seat, arms crossed, a slight pout crossing her lips.

"Have I ever disappointed you before?" he asked, grinning slyly.

They continued the rest of the journey in silence and, just as they were about to reach the hotel, Morgan thought he heard Emily mumble something.

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry." Emily looked at him apologetically. "I shouldn't have acted like a brat.

Morgan smiled, "It's alright, baby."

"No, it's not," she argued lightly, "You're trying to make this fun for us, but here I am, throwing tantrums like a child. It's not even your fault to begin with. I'm sorry."

Morgan smiled and turned into a quiet corner of the parking lot, so they wouldn't be distracted by the traffic. "It's okay, baby." Emily was about to protest again when he placed a finger on her lips. "Believe me, it's okay. I know you don't like functions like this; I'm not a big fan of them either, but I don't mind. I get good food and wine for free," he shrugged. This earned him a chuckle from her.

"The thing I love most about this though, is that I get to spend the entire night with you. And I love that you're all dolled up. Did I tell you how hot you look?" he grinned.

"You're too good to me," Emily smiled, leaning in to kiss him, "Thank you."

"You can thank me later," he whispered huskily into her ear and tugged her earlobe with his lips, completely loving the way her breath caught in her throat.

******

As soon as they entered the ballroom, Emily quickly pulled Morgan to a quiet corner, in the hopes of avoiding all the mind-numbingly dull conversations with various important politicians and dignitaries. But that wasn't the only reason why she wanted to be in a quiet corner...she needed a semi-private place to get back at him for teasing her in the car. Two could play that game...

Making sure that no one was watching them, Emily leaned up onto her tiptoes and covered his mouth with hers, covertly rubbing against him.

Pulling away, she grinned when Morgan growled softly. "Trying to kill me, woman?"

"Kill you? God, no..." she leaned up and kissed him again, "Tempt you? Maybe..."

"Unfortunately for you," he said cockily, "I have better self control than that."

"Really?" Emily giggled, "Did you leave it at home when you insisted I join you in the supply closet the other day?"

Before he could say anything, Ambassador Prentiss tracked them down like a bloodhound. "Emily, dear, so glad you decided to make it tonight." It was a rather back-handed greeting, managing to criticize her at the same time.

"So nice of you to practically extort us into coming..." Emily started to retort.

Morgan cut her off, "It's nice to see you again, ma'am. I'm terribly sorry we couldn't make it last time..."

Emily almost laughed out loud; even after all this time, Morgan was still a little scared of her mother, not that she could blame him, her mother was a rather frightening woman. As he was speaking, she couldn't resist torturing him a little, since as it was partially his fault they were there in the first place. Seeing as he had his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her close, she surreptitiously slipped a hand under his conveniently untucked dress shirt, slowly trailing her fingers over the small of his back. A smile spread across her face as his eloquent conversation began to falter, loving that she had the power to make him so flustered.

In the ensuing pause, the Ambassador said, "There's some people I'd like for you two to meet." She turned and began walking away, obviously intending for them to follow.

The second her attention was focused away from them, Morgan turned to Emily. "What are you doing? You're making it really hard to think of anything besides pulling you into the nearest reasonably private place and having my way with you..."

She smiled triumphantly. "Then it's working. You know, we can always just leave... I'll make it worth your while..."

He seemed tempted momentarily, but quickly decided not to bend to her will; as much as he would have liked to do so, it would be more fun for him to torture her by making her wait. And, the longer they waited...

"We're here already," he said seriously, "No sense wasting a good party..."

She scowled. Obviously, she was going to have to try harder...


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, she was going to kill him. Well, maybe not kill him, but she'd definitely make him pay.

He was getting back at her for teasing him as he was trying his best to concentrate on the amazingly uninteresting conversation with the British ambassador. She was just making things very hard for him and never being one to back down from a challenge, he was going to tease her until she was begging for release.

Emily tried to repress the shiver that coursed through her as Morgan gently ran his fingers down her arms and leaned in to whisper in her ear what he was going to do to her once they got home, letting his breath fan across her neck as he spoke. The butterflies in her stomach were going mad, zipping around at the most dizzying speeds; between that and the pounding of her heart against her ribcage, it was a miracle that she was still standing at all.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" she murmured.

"Maybe," he replied with a smug grin.

If he thought that she was going to sit back and let him tease her out of her mind... He was so wrong. Making sure that no one was watching, she quietly pulled him out of the ballroom and to the private garden.

"What are we doing here, Em?"

Without a word, she lead him to the quietest corner of the the well-maintained garden and pinned him against the wall, crushing her lips against him. Rubbing against him, she breathed against his lips, "Is this the 'reasonably private place' you were thinking about?"

And he gaped, like a fish out of water. Emily smirked, lightly shaking her hair back over her shoulders. She reached out, playfully ghosting her fingertips along his chest, over the crisp white shirt he wore, enjoying the way he shivered under her touch. Like she said, two could play the game.

"Here?" he asked, his gaze shifting between the brunette pressing against him and the door separating them from the crowd. "Are you sure?"

"Why not?" she grinned, coyly batting her eyelashes. Her lips found the curve of his jaw instead of his mouth, tracing a path of heated, open-mouthed kisses all the way back to his ear. "Isn't this what you wanted?" she murmured, her breath hot against his skin.

Morgan gave a low hum of agreement and shifted slightly, attempting to capture her lips with his, but she was too quick. Taking a step back and she smirked. "On second thought, we better get back now. Mother must be looking for us..."

He stood against the wall, staring at her retreating figure with his mouth wide open for a few seconds. Pushing himself from the wall, he caught up with her and pulled her close to him. "You know, I'm gonna make you pay for that."

"Bring it on..."

******

"So," Emily casually began as they entered the elevator, "Are you going to admit defeat, Agent Morgan?"

"No way," Morgan said calmly as he pushed the buttons in the elevator, even if he was anything but calm at that moment.

"The parking lot's in the basement," she pointed out. "Why are we going up?"

"Why did you think I insisted on coming to this party?" he asked, digging into his pocket and producing a key-card.

"You booked a room in this hotel." Emily looked at him in surprise. "Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have acted like a such brat in the car."

"It wouldn't be Valentine's Day without clichés and surprises, would it?" he smiled and took her hand. "I believe they have champagne, strawberries, chocolate, and all that stuff waiting for us..."

"And you forced us to stay at the party anyway? I guess you're better at resisting temptation than I thought..."

"I told you, I have more self-control than you think I do," he breathed against her ear, pressing his front to her back.

"Oh, really?" she smirked. "So, you _didn't_ want me when we were alone in the garden?"

"That was cheap trickery and you know it," he scolded lightly, trailing fiery kisses along her shoulder, pushing the strap of her dress out of the way.

"Derek," she said breathlessly, "We could still run into someone we know..."

"So?" He slowly ran his hand along her thigh, pulling the hem of her dress higher. "I've waited all night for this..."

Without a word, she turned around to face him and capture his mouth in a searing kiss. She wound her arms around his neck and he pushed her against the door with a thud. She could already feel his hardness through his pants; they had to get inside soon. Reluctantly, she broke the kiss and murmured breathlessly, "Are you sure we want to give security free porn?"

He growled his frustration, mentally willing the elevator's slow lurch to speed up. "It's not like they know us..." he reasoned, guiding her leg up to rest against his hip. He focused his kisses along her throat, feeling her pulse rapid and heavy under his lips.

"Derek..." she moaned appreciatively as he left open-mouthed kisses, tantalizing suckles, and quick yet deliberate swirls of his tongue against her skin.

"Do you know how crazy you drive me, baby?" he whispered hotly into her ear. "Do you know what you do to me when you say my name like that?"

Despite the feel of Derek's lips and his warm breath on her skin on those spots he knew drove her wild, she couldn't get over the fact that there might be a creepy guy leering at them through the security camera.

"Derek... Please..." Emily breathed, gently pushing him off her and he groaned in disappointment. "Not here..." She let out a breath of relief when the soft ding announced that the elevator had reached its destination. "Room. Now," she ordered, tugging him out of the elevator hurriedly.

"Yes, ma'am." He couldn't help but smirk as she snatched the key-card from his hand, but was trembling so much that she could barely open the lock. Mere seconds after she'd finally gotten the door open, which had felt like an eternity, to the point of which he thought he would end up having to take her right there in the hall, he had her against the door, already reaching to undo her dress.

Her fingers were trembling so much that she could hardly undo the buttons of his shirt. Sensing her annoyance, he chuckled, making short work of the fastenings and abandoning the garment to the floor. "You know, you could have just ripped the shirt off..."

Emily opened her mouth to protest, but Morgan covered her mouth with his. Her hands anchored behind his neck as their kiss intensified. His hand moved from her hip to her thigh, slowly caressing her. He pushed her up against the door and effortlessly lifted her. She automatically hooked her legs around his hips.

"Bed?" she asked breathlessly, tightening her legs around him and lowering her head to nibble at the spot below his right ear, the spot that she knew drove him crazy. He grunted unintelligibly and pulled tighter on her waist, her dress bunching up around her hips as his pants-covered erection settled directly against the throbbing ache between her legs.

As her back hit the mattress, the air was shocked from her lungs, and she barely had time to recover before he pulled off her dress and continued his ministrations down towards her breasts.

His knees straddled her hips, keeping his body hovering over her just enough that the only contact was his lips on her skin. Growling lightly at his total control, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer. Her nails dug into his skin as he made short work of her bra and focused his attention on the flesh he had just uncovered.

The feel of his lips on her collarbone and his hand on her breast had her squirming and fisting the sheets under her. With a grin, he brushed his thumbs against her nipples, feeling them pebble instantly beneath his touch. And without a warning, he leaned down and closed his lips around one of her breasts.

Wrangling her powers of concentration, she set to work removing his pants. He halted his ministrations long enough to assist her in fully removing his pants and boxers, before returning his attention to her other breast. Teasingly, she traced her fingers along his sex lines, ghosting over his hardness, but nothing more.

He brought his lips back to her mouth, kissing her hotly, and she smirked, feeling his frustration at her teasing play. He brought a hand down to her hip, rubbing rough circles just beneath the waistband of her panties, reciprocating the teasing, quickly leaving her wanting more.

He continued to tease her, his hands tracing random circles on her inner thighs, but deliberately not touching her where she wanted – needed – to be touched the most. His lips travelled from her lips, down the valley between her breasts to her bellybutton, leaving hot kisses in their wake. She could only moan and wait in anticipation as his lips left a trail of fire over her ivory skin, slowly but surely closing in on their destination.

So close, yet so far.

His teasing didn't stop. His lips moved down her inner thighs at an excruciatingly slow pace, down to her knees, then back up again; occasionally nibbling and sucking at the sensitive skin, but still not touching her where she needed his touch the most.

Her breath caught as he slowly removed the last piece of clothing between them; it never ceased to amaze her how each time was just as exciting as the first, how he could drive her wild without really doing anything. Any mental faculties she may have still been clinging to were instantly gone as his fingers finally reached their destination and she arched against him as he grazed her clit.

She shut her eyes, her lips curving into a smile, her breaths already coming in gasps. His fingers working the sensitive bundle of nerves was nearly enough to bring her to the edge and he easily left her desperate for more than he was giving.

She gripped tightly at his hips, not out of any desire for him to stop or slow down, but as an outlet for her building ecstasy. He made no complaint over her nails digging into his skin, enjoying his ability to have her losing control with the slightest touch. "Jesus, Derek..." she said huskily.

He chuckled softly. Trailing slow, purposeful kisses back up her body, along her stomach, breasts, and neck, he breathed, "Is...this the...kind of...reward...you had in...mind, Princess?"

She loved the way he ground out her nickname, rough and breathy, in the throes of passion. In answer to his question, she locked her mouth onto his, her tongue stroking his. He swallowed her moan as he slid a finger inside of her.

He was certain his eyes rolled to the back of his head at the feel of her wet, tight warmth around his finger. She was hot and wet and he couldn't get enough of it. The fact that it was him that made her lose control, had him bursting with pride. Ignoring his own need, he pushed a second finger into her warmth, joining the first in its slow movement in and out of her body.

When he sensed that she was close, his hand stilled, his movements almost stopped completely, earning him a whimper of displeasure. Smirking lightly, he moved down and fluttering his tongue gently against her clit, loving the way her body shuddered.

She was biting her lip, trying to hold back her cries of pleasure, but he knew exactly how to drive her wild and easily brought her to the point where she could no longer contain herself. She finally let go with a breathy moan of his name and a soft curse.

He found himself aching with need at the sound of her satisfied cries, the shiver that ran through her body, her heavy breathing as she recovered from the moment of pleasure he had induced. He waited until her eyes fluttered open again, making sure that she was ready; she assured him that she was with the lascivious smile that crossed her lips before she wrapped a leg around him, pulling him closer.

"Want you..." she murmured huskily against his lips, knowing how much he loved to hear her say that, "Need you..." He smirked into the kiss as he entered her, causing her breath to hitch. "God, Derek..."

He paused momentarily, both for her sake and to control himself, before thrusting in completely. She arched her back, unconsciously crushing her breasts against his chest as he buried himself deeply into her willing body. The unmistakable feel of her hardened nipples against his chest, her warmth tight and snug around him, he knew there was no way this was going to last; not when she was squirming and moaning his name.

"Emily... Baby, you feel so good..." he breathed, brushing his lips against her skin.

He struggled to keep his eyes open, indulging in the expressions flitting across her face as he moved within her, but succumbed to the overwhelming urge when she wrapped the other leg around his waist, urging him to go deeper. She pressed fervid kisses along his chest in between throaty moans, spurring him on, making it hard to reign himself in.

Her sweat-slicked body went rigid against him as her first orgasm coursed through her; her erratic breaths choked out any cries she might have made. He brought his lips down to her throat as he thrust in time to the tremors still ratcheting through her body. The delicious sensation of her walls tightening around him brought him ever closer to the edge.

She barely had time to recover, still shaking, as she felt a second climax already building. She could tell he was close from his ragged breathing, his faster, deeper strokes, but he was doing everything in his power to keep from coming in his desire to please her.

As she dragged her nails down his muscular back, she breathed words of encouragement into his ear, which she had long ago discovered would bring him even closer to the edge. He could feel her walls clamping around him and he could feel the tension in his belly coiling tighter. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer; he shifted his hand, reaching between their bodies and tucking his thumb firmly against her clit.

Her body shuddered hard; she whimpered against his skin as her second climax slipped into her sights. He thrust harder and deeper, hitting on the very spot that her knew would send electric shocks of pleasure through her body. He repeated his actions, massaging her clit with his thumb while murmuring words of encouragement into her ear and, with one last deliciously deep thrust, he sent her over the edge.

She screamed her release as a tingling heat raged through her like wildfire. Her cries, the way she gripped the sheets for dear life, the way her whole body trembled gave him a strange sense of accomplishment. That, along with the way her heat pulsed around his shaft, built the tension in his body to a fever pitch. He pumped roughly into her several more times, keeping rhythm with the throbbing her orgasm was still eliciting, before reaching the peak and, with a low, guttural moan, spilled inside her.

He kept his eyes shut, while trying to catch his breath. It never ceased to amaze him that every single time with her was always more intense than the last. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing her in as he slowly came back down from his high, while showering her sweat-slicked skin with soft kisses. Finally, he was completely drained, his arms gave out and he collapsed atop of her.

She giggled softly, snaking her arms around his waist, keeping him close as they basked in the delicious afterglow. Cradling his face in her hands, she let their lips meet in a soft, gentle kiss. "I love you," she whispered against his lips.

He grinned foolishly upon hearing that; just like the very first time he'd heard it, just like every time. He thought his heart would burst from the overflow of affection that he felt for this woman under him. "I love you too," he whispered, pressing a soft kiss on her swollen lips.

He moved to lie alongside her body and pulled her against his chest. She smiled happily, snuggling against his body, draping an arm across his chest. "That was... intense," she whispered, smiling, "I'm gonna be sore tomorrow."

Morgan grinned appreciatively, "I should say I'm sorry, but I'm really not." Emily tried to smack him on the chest, but he caught her hand, gently kissing her knuckles. "I don't think I'll ever be able to look at you in another black dress and not think of tonight... I'll never _ever_ be able get enough of you. You're so sexy. And beautiful," he added sincerely.

She felt a blush creep up her cheeks; attempting to hide it, she snuggled deeper into his embrace, smiling happily. He reached out, tucking a hand beneath her chin and tilting her head toward him, forcing her to meet his gaze. "I mean it."

"I know," she smirked, "You know, maybe next year, we can celebrate Valentine's Day just like we did tonight..."

He chuckled softly, "I love that you're always planning ahead... Happy Valentine's Day."

She giggled, kissing him deeply, "Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
